Please Don't Go
by ita tita
Summary: Mungkin mereka benar, aku sudah terbiasa untuk memegang tanganmu. Lalu… Apa yang harus kulakukan, bila kau tak bisa kugenggam lagi seperti dulu? Jika aku memintamu, untuk tidak pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa ku raih dengan tanganku ini… Maukah kau melakukannya?
1. Chapter 1-Pertemuan

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

Mungkin mereka benar, aku sudah terbiasa untuk memegang tanganmu.

Lalu…

Apa yang harus kulakukan, bila kau tak bisa kugenggam lagi seperti dulu?

Jika aku memintamu, untuk tidak pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa ku raih dengan tanganku ini…

Maukah kau melakukannya?

 **Please, Don't Go**

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan gerbang setinggi 3 meter, tak lama, seorang gadis cantik turun dari kursi belakang mobil dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah. Rambut panjang yang di gerai tanpa hiasan apapun dan pupil mata lavender menambah kesan cantik dan anggun pada gadis itu.

Beberapa orang yang menggunakan seragam seperti gadis itu, memandang dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Sebagian orang mulai menilai sifat gadis itu, seperti gadis manja yang tak pernah menyentuh sesuatu yang tak selevel dengannya, dan sebagian lagi menatapnya kagum seolah melihat bidadari yang baru turun dari langit.

Gadis itu sadar dirinya sedang jadi pusat perhatian, tapi ia berusaha untuk tak peduli. Walau sebenarnya ada perasaan gugup dan sedikit kesal, tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk terlihat seperti gadis normal lainnya.

"Nona baik-baik saja?" tanya pria yang baru turun dari kursi pengemudi.

Gadis itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk memberi jawaban kepada pria itu.

"Nona yakin baik-baik saja, kalau memang nona merasa tak enak badan, kita bisa pulang" tawar pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa paman Iruka , kalau aku pulang sekarang, ayah pasti akan marah" gadis itu sebisa mungkin menjawab sambil tersenyum, ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat supirnya ini, mudah khawatir apalagi kalau itu menyangkut dirinya. Paman Iruka sudah bekerja pada keluarganya bahkan sebelum dirinya terlahir kedunia, dan sejak kecil ia lebih sering bermain bersama Paman Iruka dibanding keluarganya sendiri, karena itu, ia sudah menganggapnya seperti seorang ayah, tidak, bahkan baginya orang yang pantas menjadi ayahnya adalah paman Iruka.

"Tapi No.."

"Paman, jangan panggil aku Nona, panggil saja Hinata" gadis itu sedikit kesal dengan panggilan formal itu. Dari dulu, gadis itu selalu menyuruh supirnya ini dan pembantu-pembantu dirumahnya untuk memanggil dengan nama saja, kecuali saat dia sedang bersama keluarganya. Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu suka dengan panggilan formal itu, karena panggilan itu, membuat seolah-olah dia adalah majikan yang harus dihormati dan dipatuhi padahal baginya, paman Iruka dan pembantu-pembantunya yang lain sudah dianggap seperti keluarganya bahkan melebihi keluarganya sendiri.

Iruka menghela nafas ketika mendengar keluhan dari majikannya ini, sebenarnya Iruka sedikit heran, kenapa keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal angkuh, beretika tinggi dan cerdas bisa mempunyai seorang anak yang sopan, lembut, dan rendah hati, walaupun sifat beretika dan juga cerdas masih melekat pada diri Hinata tapi sikap angkuhnya sama sekali tak ada didalam dirinya. Menurut Iruka itu adalah sifat yang baik, tapi tidak bagi keluarga Hyuuga, bagi mereka sifat Hinata yang seperti itu hanya mempermalukan keluarga, Karena itu Hinata selalu di didik agar bisa menjadi seperti keluarganya yang lain. Yahh, karena sifatnya yang lembut, Hinata tak pernah bisa menolak perintah dari keluarganya, tapi entah kenapa ia juga tak pernah bisa merubah sikapnya itu, karena itu, Hinata hanya akan bersikap angkuh ketika ia sedang bersama keluarganya.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, tapi jika kau benar-benar tak suka dengan sekolahnya, kau bisa bilang pada paman, nanti paman akan bicarakan dengan ayahmu agar kau dipindahkan" ucap Iruka.

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak usah paman, paman kan tahu, bagiku semua sekolah sama saja.." Hinata diam sebentar untuk menarik nafas. "Yang tak kusukai bukan sekolahnya paman, tapi belajarnya, aku memang tak pernah suka belajar" Hinata melanjutkan.

Satu lagi fakta yang membuat Iruka tak percaya kalau Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga. Normalnya semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga adalah orang-orang yang suka belajar karena itu mereka terkenal cerdas, tapi berbeda dengan Hinata, dia justru sangat benci belajar, dulu Iruka pernah bertanya kenapa Hinata sangat membenci belajar dan jawaban Hinata sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

'Belajar membuat kepalaku sakit paman'

Jawaban Hinata saat itu terngiang jelas di telinga Iruka. Tapi entah kenapa, walaupun Hinata tak suka belajar, nyatanya nilai Hinata tak pernah buruk dalam mata pelajaran apapun. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya'.

"Baiklah Hina.."

Tinnn Tinnn

Suara klakson mobil mengehentikan ucapan Iruka, reflek suara itu membuat Iruka dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berada tepat di belakang mobil Hinata.

Tinn Tinnn

Mobil itu membunyikan klakson lagi, dari lampu sennya yang mengarah kegerbang, Iruka tahu kalau mobil itu ingin masuk kedalam sekolah dan mobil yang di bawanya sudah menghalangi jalan masuknya. Iruka segera memberi tanda untuk menunggu sebentar kepada pengemudi yang membawa mobil itu.

"Hinata kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi paman" ucap Iruka.

"Tentu paman, sebaiknya paman cepat sebelum orang yang membawa mobil itu marah" ucap Hinata sambil menggerakan dagunya ke arah mobil yang berhenti di belakang mobilnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata, Iruka langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari sana.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya..

"Tuan Sasuke, silahkan masuk" ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan seragam supir sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, dan Sasuke benci itu. Seminggu sebelum masuk sekolah, ayahnya menyuruh Sasuke untuk melupakan soal musik dan mulai fokus pada pelajaran bisnis yang akan diterimanya di sekolah yang sekarang. Sekolahnya yang sekarang ini adalah sekolah milik keluarganya sendiri, di sekolah ini pelajaran yang paling utama adalah pelajaran mengenai bisnis, dan hampir semua siswa yang masuk kesekolah ini adalah siswa-siswa calon pewaris perusahaan orang tua mereka masing-masing, termasuk Sasuke. Tapi ayahnya salah, kalau ia berfikir Sasuke akan dengan mudah menuruti perintahnya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang penurut bahkan ia cenderung selalu melakukan hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan keinginan ayahnya, bukan karena ia membenci ayahnya atau sejenisnya, hanya saja ia tak suka ayahnya atau siapapun, melarangnya melakukan hal-hal yang dia sukai apalagi kalau itu mengenai musik.

Tinn Tinn

Suara klason mobil yang dibunyikan oleh supirnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, ia baru sadar kalau sudah sampai di 'Uchiha High School' , tapi yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa supirnya tidak masuk dan malah berhenti di depan gerbang.

Tinn Tinnn

Supir Sasuke kembali membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke pada pada supirnya.

"Ada mobil yang menghalangi kita, Tuan" jawab supirnya itu. Reflek Sasuke melirik keluar kaca mobil. Diluar ia melihat seorang pria memberi tanda kepada supirnya untuk menunggu sebentar, kemudian pria itu kembali menoleh kearah gadisyang berdiri didepannya. Dilihat dari seragam gadis itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa dia adalah siswi 'Uchiha High School' tapi Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat wajah tampak sampingnya dan rambut indigo panjang yang digerai begitu saja. Tak lama, Sasuke melihat gadis itu menunjuk mobilnya menggunakan dagu sambil mengucapkan sesuatu kepada pria yang berdiri dihadapan gadis itu, kemudian pria yang berdiri dihadapan gadis itu langsung masuk ke mobil

"Aku turun disini saja" ucap Sasuke kepada supirnya, ia sudah malas menunggu, lagipula ia hanya tinggal masuk kegerbang saja.

"Baiklah, Tuan" balas supir Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kesekolah.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibelakang gadis berambut indigo tadi, bukan karena ia ingin berkenalan dengan gadis ini atau ia tertarik dengan gadis ini, hanya saja… gadis didepannya ini bertingkah aneh dan tingkahnya itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Bukannya masuk, gadis didepannya ini malah berdiri didepan gerbang sambil menatap tulisan 'Uchiha High School'yang berada di atas gerbang. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu, ia penasaran apa yang menarik dari tulisan itu, apakah ada yang salah dengan tulisan itu, atau ada huruf yang hilang? Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin ada huruf yang hilang. Uchiha High School adalah sekolah dengan fasilitas terbaik, jangankan hilang, jika salah satu huruf yang ada ditulisan itu rusak sedikit saja, pasti akan langsung diperbaiki, apalagi kalau sampai hurufnya hilang. Sasuke mengamati tulisan itu dan sesuai dugaannya, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari tulisan itu, lalu apa yang membuat gadis didepannya ini sangat lama memandangi tulisan itu?

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, entah kenapa ia merasa dirinya yang mulai aneh. Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan orang lain? Apalagi orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya seperti sekarang. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian ia berjalan melewati gadis berambut indigo itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya sambil melihat tulisan 'Uchiha High School', yahh sekolah dengan fasilitas terbagus seKonoha, dengan siswa-siswi yang Hinata yakin sangat cerdas, mengingat tadi tak sengaja Hinata mendengar dua orang siswa berjalan melewatinya sambil membicarakan bagaimana menjalankan bisnis keluarga masing-masing, dan itu cukup membuat Hinata semakin menganggap sekolah itu menyeramkan, menakutkan, mengerikan, atau kata apapun yang membuat sekolah sederajat dengan sarang hantu.

Kringgg Kringgg

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Dikelas X-4. Hinata masuk kedalam kelasnya kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari bangku kosong. Ketemu, di barisan keempat dan bangku nomor empat, bangku itu berada di paling pojok dan dekat dengan jendela yang memperlihatkan langsung pemandangan taman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi berbagai macam Bunga dan pohon-pohon rindang, Hinata berjalan kebangku itu sambil tersenyum, setidaknya ia bisa belajar sambil melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di samping tempat duduknya.

"Hai, namamu siapa? Aku Yamanaka Ino" ucap seseorang yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut karena mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, tapi kemudian ia menoleh untuk melihat orang yang berbicara.

"A..aku.." Hinata sedikit ragu untuk memberitahu namanya apalagi saat ia sadar bahwa semua siswa di kelas ini juga sedang menatapnya, sepertinya memang hanya dirinya saja yang belum berkenalan dengan siswa disini, mengingat ia baru masuk saat bel sudah berbunyi.

"Ya?" ucap Ino yang sepertinya mulai tak sabar.

"Aku.. Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Hinata.

Deg..

Ini yang paling Hinata benci, saat orang-orang tahu siapa dirinya, pasti tatapan mereka yang awalnya senang melihat teman baru berubah menjadi tatapan kagum, dan itu berarti Hinata tidak boleh menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia harus menjadi seorang Hyuuga pada umumnya, karena kalau ia tidak bersikap seperti seorang Hyuuga, pasti tatapan kagum itu akan berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan dan kalau ayahnya tahu mengenai itu, Hinata yakin dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

Rasa sesak memenuhi dada Hinata, selalu seperti ini, Hinata tak pernah sekalipun merasa bebas seumur hidupnya. Ingin sekali ia menangis, tapi tentu saja itu tak boleh, Hyuuga tak boleh lemah, karna itu Hinata sekarang menutupi perasaan sedihnya dengan senyuman palsu, senyuman yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya seorang Hyuuga yang anggun.

Jam Istirahat.

Dikelas X-1. Sasuke duduk dibangkunya sambil memandang keluar jendela yang menunjukan taman belakang sekolah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman belakang.

"Benarkah? Namamu seperti nama sekolah kita" ucap orang itu.

'Tentu saja, sekolah ini memang milik keluargaku' jawab Sasuke dalam hati.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau memang anak dari pemilik sekolah ini" ucap orang itu lagi.

'Memang benar' Sasuke membenarkan didalam hati.

"Oh iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto" orang itu memperkenalkan diri. "Eumm Sasuke, kau itu artis Ya?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat Naruto, ia penasaran apa yang membuat Naruto berpikir seperti itu, ia tahu dirinya memang tampan tapi tidak semua orang tampan menjadi artis kan? Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang memandang ngeri ke arah pintu masuk kelas, karena penasaran Sasuke ikut melihat arah yang sama.

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika melihat apa yang terjadi, siswi-siswi entah dari kelas mana sedang berkumpul didepan kelasnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menurut mereka manis tapi bagi Sasuke itu menyeramkan ditambah senyum manis yang dibuat-buat, dan itu membuat mereka lebih terlihat seperti nenek lampir, dan Sasuke rasa Naruto juga setuju dengan pendapat itu.

"Sasuke, katakan padaku, kau itu actor, model, penyanyi atau apa?" Naruto bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan ngerinya ke depan pintu kelasnya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau itu dukun, kenapa banyak sekali nenek lampir disini?" lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke menahan tawanya ketika mendengar Naruto juga menggambarkan siswi-siswi itu seperti nenek lampir.

"Aku bukan artis, dan aku juga bukan dukun" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu? Mereka siapa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tak betah dengan tatapan dari beberapa siswi itu, bukan hanya yang diluar yang didalam kelas pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu" Baru saja Sasuke menjawab, salah seorang siswi masuk kedalam kelasnya sambil membawa bungkusan.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Tanya Siswi yang masuk itu. "I..ini untukmu?" siswi itu memberikan bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil dan meletakkannya di meja.

Melihat Sasuke menerima bungkusan dari siswi itu, membuat siswi yang lain ikut masuk dan memberikan bungkusan-bungkusan yang mereka bawa kepada Sasuke. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke kewalahan, sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini tapi tetap saja kalau siswi-siswi ini mengerubunginya seperti sekarang, Sasuke akan terganggu.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir!" Sasuke mendesisi tajam, Naruto yang berada didepannya sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar seperti ingin membunuh seseorang, tapi berbeda dengan siswi-siswi yang mengerubungi Sasuke, mereka justru semakin histeris dan semakin mendekati Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat bangkunya sudah mulai tak aman, karena siswi-siswi itu sudah mulai memenuhi bangkunya yang berada di depan Sasuke, memilih untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Baru saja Naruto bersiap untuk pergi, Sasuke keburu menarik kerah bajunya. Naruto terkejut, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja kabur" jawab Naruto yakin.

"Bantu aku kabur juga" ucap Sasuke datar, Naruto sedikit jengkel padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke sedang meminta tolong seharusnya Sasuke meminta dengan nada yang sedikit memelas bukannya datar seperti sekarang. Tapi Naruto berusaha tak peduli tentang masalah itu sekarang, yang terpenting dia harus memikirkan cara mereka kabur.

"Ahhh gadis-gadis" Naruto mencoba untuk meminta perhatian dari siswi-siswi yang tengah mengerubungi bangkunya dan Sasuke. Berhasil, mereka semua kini menatap Naruto walaupun dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Eumm Bagaimana jika, kalian berbaris disana" Naruto menunjuk tempat kosong yang berada di depan mejanya ragu. Sasuke tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, bukankah barusan Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk mencari cara kabur, sekarang kenapa dia malah menawarkan sesuatu yang aneh, dan sepertinya siswi-siswi disini juga sama tak mengertinya dengan Sasuke.

"Begini, kalau kalian memberikannya bersamaan seperti ini, aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan menerimanya, jadi lebih baik kalian berbaris disana dan memberinya hadiah kalian satu persatu" Naruto menjelaskan. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kesal, bagaimana tidak, ia sangat ingat, barusan ia meminta bantuan untuk kabur, tapi sekarang Naruto malah membantu siswi-siswi ini.

Dan sepertinya, ide itu dapat diterima dengan baik oleh gadis-gadis yang sedang mengerubungi Sasuke, itu terlihat dari mereka yang satu-persatu mulai menyingkir dan mulai berbaris. Disaat siswi-siswi itu sedang sibuk berbaris, Naruto memberi kode kepada Sasuke untuk segera kabur, Sasuke yang memang dasarnya pintar langsung mengerti maksud Naruto, kemudian mereka berdua berlari keluar kelas dan meninggalkan siswi-siswi yang mulai histeris karena sadar bahwa mereka baru saja ditipu.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari keluar keras, dari belakang mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari gadis-gadis yang sepertinya mengejar mereka atau lebih tepatnya mengejar Sasuke. Mereka berlari hingga sampai di pertigaan koridor sekolah, disana, Sasuke dan Naruto mulai berpisah. Sasuke berbelok kearah kiri sedangkan Naruto berbelok kearah kanan.

Sasuke masih terus berlari saat ia masih mendengar suara teriakan dari siswi-siswi itu. Ia menaiki sebuah tangga yang ada dihadapannya kemudian ia sampai di sebuah koridor, entah itu koridor untuk ruang apa, Sasuke bahkan sudah tak tahu ia ada dimana sekarang, meskipun Uchiha High School adalah sekolah milik keluarganya, ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini jadi ia belum sepenuhnya hafal dengan semua seluk-beluk sekolah ini.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika ia melihat lorong kecil, mungkin hanya bisa dilewati oleh dua orang saja. Sasuke memasuki lorong gelap itu, ia berjalan perlahan, karena sekarang ia tak bisa melihat jalan dengan leluasa megingat lorong ini gelap, ia tak mau mengambil resiko terpeleset atau jatuh konyol.

Deg.. jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti untuk sesaat ketika ia mendengar suara dentingan piano mengalun di sekitar lorong itu, suara dentingan piano itu sedikit kasar tapi entah kenapa Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati sumber suara, hingga dia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu berwarna kuning, Sasuke sangat yakin suara yang ia dengar berasal dari balik pintu ini. Kali ini Sasuke mendengar suara seorang gadis bernyanyi,mengikuti irama yang dihasilkan oleh dentingan piano yang dimainkan, suara gadis itu sangat lembut berbanding terbalik dengan suara kasar yang dihasilkan pianonya. Suara itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang, yahh suaranya sangat mirip dengan orang _itu_. Sasuke terlena, ia merasa dirinya akan terlempar kedalam masa lalunya. Tapi Sasuke segera menepis pemikiran itu, ia tak mau mengingat kembali masa lalunya, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. Tapi, suara gadis ini membuat Sasuke penasaran, dengan perlahan Sasuke memutar knop pintu dihadapannya ini, ia tak mau menimbulkan suara sedikitpun yang akhirnya malah mengganggu nyanyian gadis itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu, tapi sebelum ia sempat melihat siapa orang yang bernyanyi, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh suara para nenek lampir yang tadi mengejarnya, dengan panik Sasuke menutup lagi pintunnya kemudian ia mulai berlari lagi, kali ini ia tak peduli akan terpeleset di lorong gelap ini, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dikelilingi oleh para nenek lampir yang sudah gila. Sasuke menemukan cahaya diujung lorong, cahaya yang sangat terang, dengan cepat Sasuke menuju kearah cahaya itu.

Sasuke berhenti berlari ketika ia berhasil keluar dari lorong itu, kali ini ia menatap kagum pada pandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Disini banyak seklai pohon-pohon rindang yang ditanam oleh orang-orang yang sudah ahli.

"Bukankah ini taman belakang sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi lorong gelap itu, bisa membawa orang ketempat yang indah" lanjut Sasuke tak percaya.

Dengan ekspresi tak percayanya Sasuke memandangi taman belakang sekolah yang terlihat nyaman dan aman untuk bersembunyi dari para nenek lampir itu.

Ditempat lain, seorang gadis masih menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil memainkan piano yang sepertinya sudah lama tak terpakai. Setiap baitnya ia nyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan, siapapun yang mendengarnya bernyanyi pasti akan terlena dan ikut merasakan emosi yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Ting..

Gadis itu menekan tuts piano untuk terakhir kalinya pertanda berakhirnya lagu yang dinyanyikan, setelah itu ia memandang piano dihadapannya dengan senyum yang mengembang, sebuah senyum bahagia yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan.

Ditaman belakang, Sasuke masih memandangi taman ini dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Senyum pertama yang ditunjukkannya semenjak hari _itu_..

TBC

Halooo minna… ini fict baru Ita *padahal yang lama aja belum beres*

Yahh, karena bentar lagi liburan, dan Ita juga udah mau nyelesaiin fict yang lama, jadi tiba-tiba Ita pengen buat fict lagi untuk menemani Ita selama liburan nanti *maksudnya biar Ita ada kerjaan* soalnya Liburan ini Ita gak kemana-mana hehehe *Curhat*

Oke udah cukup bercurhat-curhat ria nya :D

Semoga kalian suka *berharap banget* kalau gak suka sama fict ini atau sama Itanya boleh kritik dan sarannya…

Oke sampai ketemu di chap 2….


	2. Chapter 2-Kehilangan

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya…_

 _Ting.._

 _Gadis itu menekan tuts piano untuk terakhir kalinya pertanda berakhirnya lagu yang dinyanyikan, setelah itu ia memandang piano dihadapannya dengan senyum yang mengembang, sebuah senyum bahagia yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan._

 _Ditaman belakang, Sasuke masih memandangi taman ini dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Senyum pertama yang ditunjukkannya semenjak hari itu.._

 **Please Don't Go**

Kringgg Kringgg

Suara bel pertanda jam istirahat berakhir sudah berbunyi, Sasuke yang sedang tidur dibawah pohon rindang pun terbangun.

"Mengganggu saja" ucap Sasuke, kemudian ia berdiri dan membenarkan bajunya. "Semoga saja para nenek lampir itu sudah tak mencariku" lanjut Sasuke pada dirinya.

Sasuke meninggalkan taman itu melewati lorong gelap, langkahnya berhenti ketika ia sampai didepan pintu kuning yang berada ditengah-tengah lorong gelap ini. Sasuke masih penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibalik pintu ini. Sasuke memutar knop pintu, kemudian ia mendorong pintu itu sedikit. Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang lebih terlihat seperti gudang, dengan beberapa alat musik tua yang tergeletak asal di sana-sini, seperti piano, gitar, drum, biola, dan lainnya. "Apa ini gudang untuk alat-alat musik?" Tanya Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan ini, kemudian memeriksa alat-alat musik yang tergeletak asal ini. "Sepertinya ini memang alat yang sudah tak terpakai" ucap Sasuke lagi. Langkah Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah piano, piano itu sudah sangat tua.

Sasuke menekan salah satu tuts piano itu kemudian ia meringis ketika mendengar suaranya yang sangat kasar. Pantas saja gadis tadi memainkannya dengan nada yang kasar, Sasuke kira gadis tadi memang sengaja memainkannya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat kalau jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, ia segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. karena terlalu terburu-buru Sasuke bahkan tidak menutup pintu ruangan itu.

 **Please Don't Go**

Jam istirahat kedua, Sasuke kabur ke perpustakaan. Bukannya ia tak ingin kembali ketaman belakang, hanya saja tadi ia terlambat masuk kekelas, karena itu, guru Fisikanya yang terkenal killer memberi hukuman dengan menyuruhnya merangkum materi yang baru saja mereka pelajari dari buku yang hanya ada di perpustakaan saja.

Itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi juga sangat menguntungkannya. Karena hampir semua para nenek lampir itu tak suka datang keperpustakaan, yahh paling mereka hanya datang kalau mendapat hukuman seperti dirinya sekarang ini.

"Ahhh selesai" ucap Sasuke sambil memijat lehernya yang sakit karena terus menunduk untuk membaca bukunya. Kemudian Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku. Ternyata disekolah ini banyak tempat kabur yang nyaman tidak seperti sekolahnya dulu, pikir Sasuke sambil menatap kesekeliling perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan di Uchiha High School memang sangat mewah, Sasuke harus mengakui itu. Semua barang yang ada di perpustakaan ini sudah pasti barang yang paling bagus, dan buku-bukunya pun berkualitas. Tidak hanya itu, pemandangan yang disuguhkan diluar perpustakaan ini pun sangat indah karena perpustakaan ini terletak ditengah-tengah taman depan sekolah. Dari tempat duduk Sasuke sekarang, Sasuke bisa melihat air mancur yang terus mengalir, suara gemercik air yang didengarnya mampu membuatnya tenang. Perpustakaan ini memang didesain agar tak terlihat membosankan seperti perpustakaan-perpustakaan lainnya. Sasuke heran, bagaimana bisa masih ada orang yang tak mau pergi ke perpustakaan di saat perpustakaannya sebagus ini?

Mata Sasuke masih sibuk menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti saat melihat seoran gadis berambut indigo. Sasuke melihat gadis itu dari sela-sela rak buku. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk untuk membaca bukunya, sesekali ia menggerakan tangan untuk menyelipkan rambut indigonya ditelinga. Sepertinya rambut indah itu sangat mengganggunya membaca.

Sasuke mengernyit, sepertinya ia pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dimana..

Ahh Sasuke ingat, gadis itu adalah gadis yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

"Jadi dia gadis aneh itu" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke terus memandangi gadis itu, entah kenapa matanya tak mau beralih ketempat lain.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri, hingga tanpa sengaja Sasuke menjatuhkan buku yang berada di mejanya. Tentu itu menimbulkan suara yang lumayan untuk ukuran ruangan yang selalu sepi ini. Sasuke melihat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, untuk sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, benar-benar hanya sesaat, karena setelah itu si gadis berambut indigo malah melihat buku yang terjatuh, seolah buku yang terjatuh itu jauh lebih menarik dibanding Sasuke, gadis itu kembali menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu pergi dari tempatnya.

Sasuke mengernyit "Dia terlihat ankuh, seperti seorang Hyuu.." Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya,tidak, ia tak mau menyebut nama keluarga terkutuk itu.

 **Please Don't Go**

Jam istirahat kedua, Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki perpustakaan disekolah ini, tentu saja karena ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah.

Dari dulu, Hinata adalah penggemar perpustakaan. Meskipun Hinata benci belajar, tapi tempat yang bernama perpustakaan inilah yang satu-satunya membuat Hinata nyaman, mungkin karena tempat ini selalu sepi sehingga Hinata tak perlu bertemu dengan banyak orang dan tak perlu selalu bersikap angkuh.

Hinata membuka pintu perpustakaan, kemudian ia menatap perpustakaan ini takjub. Bagaimana tidak, perpustakaan ini memiliki interior yang bagus, awalnya Hinata merasa aneh karena letak perpustakaan ini di tengah-tengah taman, biasanya perpustakaan berada di paling pojok sekolah dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan karena gelap dan sepi. Tapi tidak dengan perpustakaan ini, sangat terang,mungkin karena perpustakaan ini tidak ditutupi dengan tembok melainkan dengan kaca. Jadi siapapun orang yang membaca diempat ini bisa melihat keluar perpustakaan begitu pula sebaliknya. Diluar perpustakaan pun pemandangannya sangat bagus. Hinata menyukai tempat ini. 'Tapi, apakah tempat seindah ini akan tetap sepi pengunjung?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata masuk kedalam, dan tak seperti dugaannya, perpustakaan ini sepi, hanya ada dua atau tiga orang saja yang berada disini. Hinata menggelengkan kepala, ternyata mau diapakan juga perpustakaan tetap jadi tempat yang menyeramkan bagi seorang siswa.

Hinata duduk disalah satu meja yang berada di samping rak buku. Kemudian ia membuka buku yang baru saja diambil secara asal. Hinata mulai menbaca buku itu dengan serius.

Beberapa menit sudahterlewat, Hinata sudah mulai merasa kepalanya sakit. Hinata menutup bukunya kemudian berdiri.

'Buuukkkk'

Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar itu, ia menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria tengah menatapnya. Hinata balas menatapnya tapi hanya sebentar, karena selanjutnya Hinata memandang buku yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Buku itu jatuh tapi orang yang diduga Hinata menjatuhkannya malah memandang dirinya bukan mengambil buku itu, Hinata kembali melihat orang yang menjatuhkan buku itu. Dia aneh, pikir Hinata sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan ini.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya ketika ia keluar dari perpustakaan. Masih ada sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi, dan Hinata tak tahu harus diapakan waktu sepuluh menit itu. Dia tak mungkin kembali kekelas, kalau ia kembali kesana pasti ada saja orang yang akan mengajaknya berinteraksi dan Hinata tak mau. Bukannya sombong, hanya saja Hinata adalah tipe orang yang akan terbata-bata ketika berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Gaya bicaranya itu akan menimbulkan kesan penakut bukannya angkuh, dan ayahnya benci hal itu. Karena itu, Hinata lebih memilih menghindari interaksi dengan siapapun.

"Aku berkeliling saja"

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan berkeliling sekolah, sebenarnya saat jam istirahat pertama tadi Hinata sudah berkeliling sekolah, namun acara berkelilingnya terhenti saat Hinata menemukan sebuah ruangan tersembunyi. Ruangan itu berada ditengah-tengah lorong gelap, entah lorong itu menuju kemana, Hinata belum sempat melihat ujungnya karena ia terlanjur tertarik dengan ruangan penasaran dengan ujung lorong itu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Hinata sampai di depan lorong kemudian ia mulai memasuki lorong gelap itu, langkah Hinata berhenti ketika melihat ruangan yang berada ditengah lorong tidak tertutup. Ia mengingat kejadian saat istirahat pertama, apa ia lupa menutup pintunya? Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata meraih knop pintunya kemudian menarik kedepan hingga bunyi 'klek' terdengar. Setelah menutup ruangan itu, Hinata kembali menelusuri lorong gelap ini.

Hinata menatap kagum saat sampai diujung lorong, sebuah taman yang sangat indah tersaji dihadapannya. Hinata memejamkan mata, kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam seolah ia menikmati suasana disini.

"Benar-benar indah" gumam Hinata.

Hinata berkeliling taman, melihat bunga-bunga yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Hinata berhenti ketika melihat lorong lain. Tak seperti tadi, lorong yang ini sangat indah, ditemboknya terdapat bunga-bunga yang merambat dan atapnya pun menggunakan jarring-jaring yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman merambat lainnya.

"Indah"

Hinata melewati lorong yang panjangnya mungkin sekitar lima sampai enam meter. Hinata berjalan sambil mengagumi keindahan lorong ini hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ujung lorong, ternyata lorong ini membawanya ke taman depan sekolah.

'Ternyata ini jalan pintas' pikir Hinata.

Ditempat lain, Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju taman belakang. Gara-gara gadis berambut indigo itu, Sasuke jadi tidak mood berlama-lama di perpustakaan. Sasuke berjalan memasuki lorong gelap, saat melewati ruangan yang berada di tengah-tengah lorong, Sasuke berhenti. Seingatnya tadi ia tak menutup pintunya, pikir Sasuke.

Tapi kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu, dan terus berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Hinata yang sudah terlanjur sampai di taman depan sekolah memutuskan untuk langsung kembali kekelas saja, lagipula lima menit lagi juga masuk. Kalau dia berjalan dengan perlahan, mungkin ia bisa sampai dalam waktu lima menit.

 **Please Don't Go**

Keesokannya..

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, Hinata yang tak tahu harus kemana memutuskan untuk pergi keruangan tersembunyi itu. Mungkin, memainkan piano tua disana akan menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Hinata sampai diruangan tesembunyi ini, kemudian ia masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam. Hinata tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Kalau pintunya ditutup, setidaknya suara yang dihasilkan piano tidak akan terlalu terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

Hinata duduk didepan piano, kemudian ia mulai memainkan alat musik itu. Tak lama, suaranya yang merdu mulai bersatu dengan irama yang dihasilkan piano. Hinata menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaannya, lagu yang selalu membuatnya merasa baik-baik saja.

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju lorong, ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Suara ini.. ya.. Sasuke ingat suara ini, suara yang didengarnya kemarin, suara yang mirip dengan suara _dia._ Perlahan Sasuke mendekati lorong itu, sebenarnya dari kemarin ia sudah penasaran dengan gadis ini. Kenapa suaranya bisa sangat mirip?

Baru saja Sasuke ingin melangkah masuk kelorong, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Sasuke tersentak kemudian melihat siapa orang yang menariknya.

"Sasuke cepat" ucap orang itu sambil menarik Sasuke dan berlari. Karena orang itu berlari otomatis Sasuke yang ditarik pun harus ikut berlari untuk mengikuti langkahnya, kalau dirinya tak mau terjatuh.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada teman sekelasnya yang belakangan baru Sasuke tahu ternyata dia adalah orang yang punya tingkat emosional berlebihan.

"Kushina-sensei memanggilmu" jawab Naruto.

Benarkan, Naruto memang punya tingkat emosional yang berlebihan. Hanya dipanggil oleh guru saja ia bertindak seperti dipanggil oleh malaikat maut.

"Bisakah kau tenang?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku memang tenang" jawab Naruto masih sambil berlari dan menarik Sasuke.

"Kalau ini kau sebut tenang lalu bagaimana dengan ribut?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto. Sebenarnya dari pertama mengenal Naruto, Sasuke yakin orang ini adalah orang yang akan mengganggu hidupnya yang tenang.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena mereka sudah sampai diruang musik. "Ayo masuk" Naruto melepas tangannya dari baju Sasuke yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Sasuke yang memang tak punya tujuan lain mengikuti Naruto. Didalam ternyata terdapat tiga orang siswa yang tidak dikenal Sasuke, ada Gaara-anak kelas sepuluh dua yang juga teman SMP Sasuke-dan ada juga Kushina-sensei.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, seolah meminta penjelasan tentang keadaan ini.

Kushina-sensei menghela nafas. "Kudengar dari Naruto kau ingin masuk klub musik" ucap Kushina-sensei.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat kejadian kemarin saat Naruto bertanya dirinya ingin masuk klub apa, dan Sasuke menjawab ikut klub musik.

"Benar, tapi bukankah klub ini belum mempromosikan diri?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu? Klub musik memang tak pernah mempromosikan diri" jawab Kushina. "Kita ini band, jadi tidak perlu banyak orang, empat sampai enam orang kurasa sudah cukup" lanjut Kushina. "Lagipula kalau terlalu banyak akan susah dilatih dan yahh kalau kita mempromosikan diri sudah pasti banyak yang daftar" Kushina masih menjelaskan.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian memilihku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto bilang kau mau masuk klub musik dan Gaara bilang kau memang jago bermain alat musik" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk "Lalu yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Gaara dan Naruto tadi datang sendiri untuk mendaftar diri dan mereka berdua sudah di tes.." jawab Kushina lagi. "Dan tiga orang ini, yang rambutnya seperti nanas ini adalah Shikamaru, yang gendut itu Chouji dan terakhir penyanyi kita Karin, mereka bertiga sudah kelas dua" lanjut Kushina.

Sasuke memandang satu-persatu kakak kelasnya itu kemudian ia berhenti saat melihat Karin, bukan karena terpesona hanya saja kakak kelasnya itu sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerikan, sepertinya ia sama seperti nenek –nenek lampir lainnya.

"Baiklah, apa aku harus tes juga?"

 **Please Don't Go**

Jam istirahat kedua, Sasuke pergi ke ruangan yang berada ditengah lorong itu, ia berharap bertemu dengan gadis yang sering bernyanyi disana.

Sasuke menunggu gadis itu disana.

'Apa gadis itu tak datang kesini?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati saat 20 menit sudah terlewat.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, sepuluh menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas.

Sasuke sampai dikelas lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, dikelas ia mendapati Naruto sedang tidur. Sasuke berjalan melewati meja Naruto dan berhenti dibangkunya yang berada tepat dibelakang Naruto, kemudian ia duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

'Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? kenapa gadis itu sering keruangan itu?' Sasuke masih memikirkan gadis yang sering bernyanyi diruang aneh itu.

"Benar juga, itu sebenarnya ruangan apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, lalu kemudian ia melirik Naruto yang masih tertidur, mungkin saja Naruto tahu, pikirnya.

Sasuke menendang bangku Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto terbangun denga reaksi yang berlebihan.

"Ada apa?! Kebakaran?! Gempa bumi?!"

Saat itu juga Sasuke menyesal sudah membangunkan Naruto. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, biarlah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang sepertinya belum sadar, malah mencari orang yang barusan berbicara. Kemudian Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Hei, kau yang menendang kursiku ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya! Kalau kau mau bertanya kau tidak perlu membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu" Naruto masih terlihat kesal.

"Kau tahu ruangan yang berada di lorong dekat ruang futsal?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mempedulikan kekesalan Naruto.

"Oh tempat angker itu?" sepertinya Naruto sudah tak mempermasalahkan soal tidurnya lagi.

"Angker?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ya, kau tidak tahu, ada gosip katanya ruangan itu dulunya ruang musik tapi sudah tak dipakai lagi, karena banyak anak-anak yang terluka ketika bermain disana" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Katanya, penunggu disana tak suka dengan suara berisik, makanya dia melukai setiap anak yang bermain musik" lanjut Naruto.

"Pantas saja" gumam Sasuke tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Pantas saja apa? Jangan-jangan kau sudah kesana?" tebak Naruto asal.

"Pantas saja disana banyak alat musik tua" jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah kesana?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk "Aku mendengar seorang gadis memainkan alat musik disana" jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, mana mungkin ada siswi yang berani kesana, jangan-jang.."

"Tidak usah bicara yang aneh-aneh, aku yakin dia manusia" sela Sasuke.

"Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa" balas Naruto kesal.

Keesokannya, Sasuke kembali keruangan itu saat jam istirahat pertama. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar berharap bertemu gadis itu, ia ingin sekali melihat wajah orang yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Gara-gara gadis misterius itu, Sasuke semalaman tak bisa tidur.

Sambil melirik jam tangan Sasuke menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Sekarang dirinya sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di piano tua yang berada diruangan ini, ia berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk.

 **Please Don't Go**

Jam istirahat pertama, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ketempat persembunyiannya. Hinata ingin bermain piano yang selama dua hari ini sudah menemaninya, tanpa sadar Hinata sudah sampai di depan lorong, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lorong gelap itu.

Deg ..

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang menggunakan seragam Uchiha High School sedang berdiri didalam ruangan, pria itu berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk yang tak tertutup rapat.

Hinata mendesah kecewa, ia mengira tempat ini bisa jadi tempat persembunyiannya selama bersekolah disini, tapi nyatanya hal itu hanya menjadi sebuah harapan Hinata. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, ia memutuskan mencari tempat lain untuk menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

Didalam ruangan, Sasuke masih menunggu kedatangan gadis misterius itu. Sasuke bahkan sudah mulai memainkan jari-jarinya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Sasuke baru keluar dari ruangan itu ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

Jam istirahat kedua, lagi-lagi Sasuke kembali ke ruangan itu. Mungkin saja kali ini gadis itu kesana, tapi nyatanya tidak, gadis itu tak pergi kesana.

Keesokannya, Sasuke kembali lagi kesana, namun hasilnya masih sama. Lalu keesokannya lagi, Sasuke kembali lagi. Sasuke terus pergi ke ruangan itu hingga hari-hari berikutnya, Sasuke berharap suatu saat ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis misterius itu, namun selama berhari-hari itu pula Sasuke terus menelan rasa kecewanya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sudah sebulan lebih ia melakukan hal ini.

"Jangan-jangan gadis itu memang bukan manusia" ucap Sasuke saat dirinya lagi-lagi tak bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Hari ini, Sasuke berniat menyetel ulang piano tua yang berada di ruangan itu, meskipun sudah tua Sasuke yakin piano itu masih bagus untuk digunakan. Sasuke yakin, karena kemarin ia memainkan piano itu. Sebenarnya hari ini Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah, ia menyerah untuk bertemu gadis itu. Hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat ini, Sasuke ingin membenarkan piano yang sering dipakai si gadis itu, siapa tahu suatu saat nanti gadis itu ingin memainkan piano ini lagi.

 **Please, Don't Go**

Dua tahun kemudian…

Tinnn tinnnn

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar supirnya membunyikan klakson, ia menatap keluar kaca mobil. Ternyata ia sudah sampai di Uchiha High School.

Tinnnn tinnn

Supirnya membunyikan klakson lagi. Kali ini Sasuke mencaritahu penyebab supirnya tidak masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Ternyata didepan mobilnya ada mobil lain yang terparkir, dan mobil itu menghlangi mobil Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam.

Deg..

Sasuke mengernyit, entah kenapa ia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian ini. _Déjà vu_ kah?

"Aku turun disini saja" ucap Sasuke pada supirnya, kemudian ia keluar dari mobilnya.

Sasuke masih merasa kejadian ini pernah dialaminya, tapi kapan? Tanpa sadar Sasuke hampir menabrak seseorang gadis, untung saja Sasuke segera sadar dan dirinya berhenti tepat dibelakang gadis itu. Sasuke melihat gadis dihadapannya, gadis yang sekarang berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis berambut indigo ini sepertinya sedang memandangi gerbang sekolah. Berambut indigo? Indigo?

"Si gadis aneh" tanpa sadar Sasuke mengucapkan itu. Sepertinya perkataan Sasuke membuat gadis didepannya terkejut, terlihat dari gadis itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dan karena jarak mereka berdua yang terlalu dekat, gadis berambut indigo ini justru menabrak Sasuke hingga tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang. Hampir saja gadis itu terjatuh, kalau tangan Sasuke tak segera menahan tubuh mungil itu.

Sekarang penompang tubuh gadis itu hanya tangan Sasuke, mungkin kalau Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, gadis itu akan langsung mendarat ke tanah. Dari posisi ini, Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkan si gadis aneh dan dari posisi ini juga, Sasuke sadar, selain warna rambut yang unik ternyata si gadis aneh juga punya mata berwarna unik, lavender.

Sasuke baru melepaskan tangannya ketika gadis aneh ini mendorong sedikit tubuh Sasuke, entah sejak kapan gadis ini bisa kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya itu.

Gadis itu mundur dua langkah kemudian ia membungkuk "Maafkan aku" ucap gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus "Benar-benar gadis aneh" ucapnya.

 **TBC**

Pojok review

NurmalaPrieska :eumm kayaknya bukan…

Rei D'Nightmare : Yup emang Hinata yang main

Aoi : okeee, makasih udah baca :)

oormiwa : disini udah dijelasin kan :) okeee ini udah lanjut

Morita Naomi : okee, hahaha iya di chap ini juga adegan SasuHina masih dikit tapi di chap tiga bakalan banyak kok.

HipHipHuraHura : semoga aja happy end :) eumm bukan Sakura yang main tapi Hinata…

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan karena adegan SasuHinanya belum banyak tapi entar di chap tiga bakalan banyak kok…

See you next chap *lambai-lambai tangan*


	3. Chapter 3-Klub

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya …_

 _Sasuke baru melepaskan tangannya ketika gadis aneh ini mendorong sedikit tubuh Sasuke, entah sejak kapan gadis ini bisa kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya itu._

 _Gadis itu mundur dua langkah kemudian ia membungkuk "Maafkan aku" ucap gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mendengus "Benar-benar gadis aneh" ucapnya._

 **Please, Don't Go**

Sudah dua tahun sejak Sasuke ikut klub musik, selama ikut klub ini Sasuke tak merasa punya masalah, tidak sampai saat ini. Tahun lalu, klub mereka tidak merekrut satupun anggota dan hal itu menyebabkan dirinya sekarang harus ikut frustasi mencari seorang vokalis. Tahun lalu, posisi itu masih dipegang oleh kakak kelasnya-karin-tapi sekarang mengingat para kakak kelas itu sudah lulus, posisi vokalis jadi kosong. Untung saja dua kakak kelasnya yang lain tak memegang posisi yang terlalu penting didalam band ini, jadi Sasuke tak perlu menambah beban pikirannya untuk mencari pengganti kedua orang itu juga.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sasuke balas bertanya, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tahu maksud pertanyaan Naruto tapi untuk saat ini dia pun belum punya solusi jadi lebih baik dia pura-pura tak paham.

"Vokalis" Naruto hanya mengucapkan satu kata, ia yakin Sasuke pasti langsung mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau audisi?"

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menoleh kesumber suara, mereka berdua menemukan Gaara sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Benar juga, kita bisa melakukan audisi" Naruto yang pertama merespon usul dari Gaara.

"Kita hanya mencari vokalis untuk band sekolah, kurasa tak perlu melakukan hal yang berlebihan seperti itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang cocok?" Tanya Gaara to the point.

Sasuke terdiam, ia memang belum menemukan orang yang cocok. Tidak, sebenarnya ada satu orang yang cocok menjadi vokalisnya tapi Sasuke bahkan belum tahu wajah dari orang itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya "Ada satu orang tapi.." Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia sadar ucapan selanjutnya tak akan membuat sebuah solusi.

"Tapi apa?"Tanya Naruto yang sudah terlanjur penasaran. Sama seperti Naruto, Gaara pun sedang menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu wajahnya" akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Lalu darimana kau tahu bahwa orang itu cocok?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku pernah mendengar orang itu bernyanyi, sangat bagus tapi aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya" Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kita tak punya waktu untuk mencari orang itu, tiga bulan lagi akan ada festival sekolah" ucap Gaara.

"Kau benar, kita memang tak punya waktu,.." Sasuke diam sebentar sambil memikirkan sebuah ide "Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua adakan audisi dan aku akan mencari orang itu? kalau aku berhasil menemukan orang itu lebih dulu maka kita akan gunakan orang itu tapi kalau kalian berhasil menemukan vokalis yang cocok lebih dulu berarti kita gunakan vokalis yang kalian pilih" Sasuke membuat kesepakatan.

Naruto mengangguk setuju, menurutnya itu memang cara tercepat jadi mereka bisa mendapatkan vokalis secepat mungkin entah itu dengan cara audisi atau dengan cara merekrut langsung. Gaara pun sepertinya setuju dengan ide itu.

Tepat setelah solusi ditemukan, bel masuk berbunyi. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto langsung kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing, mereka tak mau mengambil resiko terlambat masuk di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru.

 **Please, Don't Go**

Setelah mendengar bel berbunyi, Hinata baru mencari kelas barunya, XII IPA 1. Hinata menghela nafas, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya berada disekolah ini, yahh Hinata hanya perlu bertahan satu tahun lagi disekolah ini dan di Negara ini, karena setelah lulus nanti Hinata akan dikirim keluar negeri, ia akan masuk jurusan manajemen bisnis di universitas terbaik dunia lalu setelah lulus dari jurusan itu, Hinata akan membantu sepupunya di perusahaan. Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafas, tak pernah sekalipun Hinata merencanakan masa depannya karena tanpa direncanakanpun masa depan Hinata sudah dibangun oleh ayahnya, Hinata hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang sudah di persiapkan untuknya.

Bruuukk

Tanpa sadar Hinata kembali menabrak orang. Hinata merutuki kebodohannya hari ini, dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam dirinya sudah menabrak orang dua kali. Dengan perlahan Hinata melangkah mundur.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk sebentar.

"Sepertinya kau suka menabrak orang"

Hinata tersentak. Reflek ia menangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang ditabrak. "Maaf?" ucap Hinata seolah meminta agar orang yang didepannya ini mengulang perkataannya tadi.

"Kau suka menabrak orang" orang itu mengulang perkataannya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah.. maaf" sebenarnya Hinata sedikit tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan orang ini, tapi Hinata tak mau berlama-lama bicara dengan orang asing karena itu Hinata langsung meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Kalian berdua mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu?!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersentak, kali ini ia segera mencari sumber suara dan saat itu juga Hinata baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas XII IPA 1 dan yang tadi berteriak sepertinya calon wali kelasnya.

"Kalau kalian murid XII IPA 1 cepat masuk tapi kalau bukan jangan berdiri disitu!" ucap guru tadi dengan mata melotot, melihat itu Hinata langsung masuk kedalam, pria yang tadi mengikutinya pun ikut masuk.

Hinata masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung mencari bangku kosong. Ada dua bangku tersisa, pertama di barisan ketiga bangku paling depan dan yang kedua barisan pertama dekat pintu bangku nomor tiga. Hinata baru mau melangkah kebangku nomor tiga itu, tapi pria yang tadi ditabraknya sudah lebih dulu pergi kebangku itu, Hinata mendengus kesal sebelum pergi kebangku paling depan.

 **Please, Don't Go**

"Baiklah, karena sudah lengkap kita mulai perkenalannya" ucap wali kelas XII IPA 1. "Dimulai dari yang datang terlambat…" guru itu menghentikan ucapannya seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang . "Kau" Guru itu menunjuk Hinata.

Hinata berdiri "Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Hinata singkat kemudian ia kembali duduk.

"Baiklah selanjutnya, kau" kali ini Guru itu menunjuk seseorang yang duduk dibelakang. Tanpa melihat pun Hinata tahu orang yang ditunjuk adalah pria yang tadi ditabraknya mengingat memang hanya mereka berdua yang telat.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Tak ada suara. Merasa penasaran, Hinata menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat pria itu, orang yang dilihat malah sedang memandanginya, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Hinata mengernyit, apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Kenapa pria itu menatapnya seolah dia orang paling aneh sedunia?

"Hei kau, siapa namamu?!"

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara gurunya yang kembali bertanya. Sepertinya pria itu juga sudah kembali tersadar

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke" ucap pria itu.

Setelah mendengar suara pria itu, Hinata kembali menoleh, masih dengan tatapan bingung Hinata memandang pria yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria yang duduk didepannya.

Jam istirahat. Hinata membereskan bukunya dari atas meja dan memasukannya kedalam tas setelah itu ia keluar dari kelas.

Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. "Ternyata kau seorang Hyuuga.." ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Hinata pergi ke atap sekolah, semenjak 'ruang tersembunyi' ditempati orang lain, Hinata jadi sering ke atap sekolah walaupun disini tak se-menyenangkan di 'ruang tersembunyi' tapi Hinata tetap merasa nyaman, setidaknya udara disini segar.

 **Please Don't Go**

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menginjakan kaki di bekas ruang musik semenjak dua tahun lalu. Sasuke ingin mencari gadis itu tapi ia tak tahu harus mencari dimana, satu-satunya tempat yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu hanya ruangan ini, karena itu Sasuke berharap meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil agar ia bisa bertemu gadis itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat lagu yang dulu dinyanyikan gadis itu. Sasuke menyentuh tuts piano, kemudian secara perlahan ia memainkan nada-nada yang diingatnya, setelah yakin nada yang dihasilkan benar barulah Sasuke bernyanyi dengan lirik yang ada didalam ingatannya pula.

Di atas atap, Hinata tertegun ketika ia mendengar sebuah lagu kesukaannya sedang dinyanyikan oleh orang lain. Hinata tahu tempatnya berdiri sekarang berada persis di atas ruang tersembunyi yang dulu sering didatanginya. Dulu, saat ia tahu tempat itu sudah dimiliki orang lain, Hinata mencari tempat baru untuk menyendiri, dan saat itu ia menemukan sebuah tangga yang berada beberapa meter dari lorong gelap, Hinata menaiki tangga itu dan menemukan atap sekolah yang memperlihatkan taman belakang sekolah. Dari atap ini, Hinata bisa melihat kedua lorong menuju taman belakang, pertama lorong gelap yang berada di tengah taman lalu ada lorong yang sangat indah yang berada diujung taman. Saat di atap, Hinata biasa berdiri di tengah-tengah, itu berarti Hinata berdiri tepat di atas ruang tersembunyi. Hinata tahu, ada orang yang sering mendatangi ruang tersembunyi itu, tapi tak biasanya orang itu memainkan alat musik disana.

"Suaranya indah" tanpa sadar Hinata mengucapkan itu. Tiba-tiba muncul rasa penasaran dalam diri Hinata, entah kenapa saat ini ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sedang bernyanyi itu.

Ting..

Berhenti, permainan piano orang itu berhenti ditengah-tengah lagu. "Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Hinata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu semuanya kembali hening, Hinata tak mendengar apapun lagi. Rasa penasaran yang semakin kuat, membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dan melihat sendiri keadaan dibawah, lebih tepatnya Hinata ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan pria itu berhenti memainkan lagunya.

Hinata melangkah masuk kedalam lorong, kemudian ia berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya bahkan tak ditutup. Hinata melihat keadaan didalam ruangan, tak ada siapaun.

'Sepertinya oran itu sudah pergi' pikir Hinata.

Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan itu, kemudian ia duduk dibangku yang berada didepan piano.

Ting..

Hinata menekan salah satu tuts piano. "Suara pianonya jauh lebih jernih dibanding dua tahun lalu" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata tersenyum, kemudian ia mulai memainkan piano itu, Hinata melanjutkan lagu yang tadi sempat berhenti.

"Kau?"

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang berasal dari depan pintu, reflek Hinata menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh kesumber suara.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku, ku-kukira.."

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ya?" Hinata menatap pria didepannya bingung.

"Jadi kau.."

"Kau mengenalku?" sela Hinata, Hinata tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh hanya saja ia tak pernah merasa mengenal pria didepannya ini tapi kenapa pria ini tahu namanya, dia memang seorang Hyuuga tapi dirinya jarang dikenali banyak orang kecuali teman-teman sekelasnya, apa mungkin…

"Kau teman sekelasku?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

 **Please Don't Go**

Sasuke menghentikan permainan pianonya, ia tak ingat lagi nada selanjutnya. Tepat pada saat itu handphonenya berbunyi, Sasuke mengernyit sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?" Tanya Sasuke pada orang disebrang telpon. "Apa?... Aku tak bisa mendengar… sepertinya sinyal disini buruk… sebentar aku akan keluar.."

Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ketaman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya saat ia sampai ditaman belakang.

"Hari ini kau akan kerumah Sakura-chan kan?" Tanya Itachi. Mendengar itu, raut wajah Sasuke berubah drastis.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Ibu ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk Bibi, jadi kau pulang dulu sebelum pergi kesana, mengerti?"

Sasuke jelas tahu Bibi yang dimaksud Itachi adalah Ibu Sakura, mendengar itu Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah" ucap Sasuke saat sadar Itachi tak bisa melihatnya.

Tuut

Sasuke menutup telponnya, kemudian ia kembali keruang tadi.

Deg..

Sasuke berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang amat sangat diharapkannya, ia melihat ke arah ruangan tersembunyi yang pintunya masih terbuka. Sasuke yakin suara itu berasak dari sana, dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri ruangan itu.

Sasuke membelalak ketika melihat orang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Rambut indigo panjang yang digerai begitu saja, membuat Sasuke yakin siapa orang yang duduk disitu.

"Kau?" ucap Sasuke, sepertinya perkataan Sasuke sanggup mengejutkan gadis yang duduk didepan piano itu.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku, ku-kukira.."

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, saat Hinat berbalik menghadapnya. Tanpa Hinata berbalik pun sebenarnya Sasuke yakin kalau gadis didepannya ini Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tidak mungkin…

"Ya?" Hinata mentap Sasuke bingung.

"Jadi kau.."

"Kau mengenalku?" sela Hinata. Sasuke hampir tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, tentu saja ia kenal dengan gadis yang ia temui di hari pertama masuk sekolah dua tahun lalu, orang yang yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh saat di perpustakaan dua tahun yang lalu, orang yang sudah menabraknya dua kali hari ini dan orang yang sekarang bahkan sudah menjadi teman sekelasnya, dan ternyata gadis ini juga yang selama ini dicari Sasuke.

"Kau teman sekelasku?" Tanya Hinata lagi sambil memandang Sasuke takut-takut.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia tak menyangka dengan reaksi Hinata. Awalnya ia mengira Hinata hanya bercanda, tapi nyatanya gadis ini memang tak mengenalnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal "Hyuuga memang menyebalkan.." tanpa sadar Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu. Sasuke kembali mengernyit ketika melihat reaksi Hinata setelah ia menatakan hal itu. Reaksinya seperti, entahlah.. mungkin sedih.

 **Please Don't Go**

"Maafkan aku" Hinata membungkuk didepan Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan pria itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa tangannya ditahan kembali melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke pun membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Hinata, Sasuke menatap mata Hinata tajam seolah ia akan membunuh Hinata disini.

Hinata hanya balas menatapnya bingung, melihat tatapan Sasuke, Hinata jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi dikelas. "Ka-kau U-chiha Sasuke?"Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Dua tahun lalu, apa kau pernah datang kesini?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia malah balik bertanya. Sasuke tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan gadis ini, ia sangat tahu karena ia yakin suara yang didengarnya barusan sama dengan suara yang didengarnya dua tahun lalu dan juga sama dengan suara _dia._

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat itu, kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata. "Pergilah" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata duduk dikelasnya, masih ada waktu lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Biasanya di saat seperti ini ia masih berada diluar kelas, tapi saat ini entah kenapa Hinata ingin dikelas.

" _Pergilah"_

Suara Sasuke kembali terngiang di telinanya, entah kenapa Hinata merasa hatinya sangat sakit ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu. Ekspresi Sasuke ketika mengatakan hal itu, terlihat seperti ia telah dikecewakan oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa sakit sekali?" Hinata bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dadanya.

Keesokannya…

"Sasuke, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang baru masuk ruang musik.

"Soal apa?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Soal orang yang kau bilang waktu itu, orang yang katanya cocok dengan band kita" Naruto mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak menemukannya, lupakan saja, lebih baik kita adakan audisi" ucap Sasuke.

"Ahh, aku belum bilang ya?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengernyit seolah minta penjelasan. "Kemarin ibuku bilang, dia sudah menemukan vokalis yang cocok untuk kita jadi kita tak perlu adakan audisi" Naruto menjelaskan.

Dua bulan masuk klub musik, Sasuke baru tahu kalau Kushina-sensei adalah ibu dari Naruto, pantas saja beliau langsung tahu mengenai keinginannya untuk ikut klub musik sehari setelah ia mengatakan pada Naruto soal keinginannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tak acuh.

"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya, tapi ibuku bilang kita harus membujuknya untuk bergabung bersama kita" jawa Naruto.

"Jadi, orang itu tak mau bergabung?" Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Naruto. "Untuk apa kita membujuk orang yang jelas-jelas tak mau bergabung, lebih baik adakan audisi saja" usul Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu, ibu bilang, bulan depan kita akan ikut lomba band tingkat sekolah, kita tak punya waktu kalau harus mengadakan audisi" Naruto menjelaskan lagi. "Lagipula, orang itu adalah siswi, bukannya akan mudah bagimu untuk membujuk seorang siswi?" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Kau mau memanfaatkan aku?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya denan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ayolah Sasuke, ini kan demi band" ucap Naruto lagi dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas."Baiklah, siapa namanya? Aku yang akan mencarinya"

"Ahh namanya.." Naruto berusaha mengingat ucapan ibunya kemarin. "H..Hita..Ahh Hinata, yaa kurasa namanya Hinata"

"APA?!" Sasuke tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Naruto yang pertama kali melihat reaksi Sasuke seperti ini langsung serba salah. "Kenapa Sasuke? kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto panik, ia takut ada yang salah dengan pilihan ibunya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas. "Tak ada kandidat lain?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng ragu, takut-takut Sasuke akan memakannya hidup-hidup karena ia memberi jawaban yang sepertinya tak diinginkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi.

Kali ini Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Kau punya masalah dengan gadis itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak"

"Lalu? Sasuke sekarang ini kita sangat butuh seorang vokalis" Naruto mencoba mengingatkan, sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan reaksi Sasuke ketika mendengar nama gadis itu tapi Naruto lebih memilih untuk menahan rasa penasarannya karena sepertinya Sasuke tak berniat memberitahu apapun. "Sasuke kau mau membujuknya kan?" Naruto bertanya lagi, kali ini Naruto ragu Sasuke mau melakukannya."Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan mencobanya" lanjut Naruto cepat saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya kesal.

 **Membujuk Hinata bagian 1…..**

Satu menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Naruto sudah berdiri didepan kelas XII IPA 1-kelas Hinata yang ternyata juga kelas Sasuke- Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kelas XII IPA 1 saat satu per satu siswa di kelas ini mulai keluar.

"Hinata?" Tanya Naruto saat ia sudah berdiri didepan gadis berambut indigo.

"Maaf?" sahut Hinata bingung.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata melirik uluran tangan itu sebelum kemudian ia menjabatnya "Hinata" balas Hinata sinkat. "Ada apa Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Hinata to the point.

"Ah. .." Naruto tiba-tiba jadi gugup saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang kesannya tak mau berlama-lama. "Begini, aku dari klub musik"

"Ahh.." Hinata sepertinya langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Maaf Uzumaki-san, aku sudah bilang pada Kushina-sensei, aku tidak bisa ikut" lanjut Hinata.

"kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, ia harus tahu alasan kenapa gadis ini menolaknya agar ia bisa membujuknya dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi" jawab Hinata singkat.

Naruto langsung terdiam, ia tak menyangka menerima jawaban seperti itu. Awalnya Naruto berfikir, mungkin karena alasan jadwal latihan yang sedikit padat atau karena gadis ini tak suka masuk grup yang memang terdiri dari pria semua atau mungkin karena gadis ini sudah masuk klub lain, kalau jawabannya memang seperti itu, Naruto sudah punya beribu bujukan untuk membuat Hinata masuk klub mereka tapi nyatanya, jawaban yang diberikan Hinata diluar dugaan. 'Tak bisa bernyanyi?' mana mungkin! Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya memilih Hinata?

Naruto masih diam ditempat saat Hinata pergi meninggalkannya.

Dari bangku belakang, Sasuke terus menonton adegan Naruto dan Hinata barusan, sampai akhirnya ia mendengus saat melihat Hinata keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Saat tersadar, Naruto langsung berteriak marak kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke kenapa kau tidak membantuku!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau membujuknya" jawab Sasuke datar kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Naruto.

 **Membujuk Hinata bagian 2…..**

Sekarang Naruto tahu, kalau alasan Hinata kemarin bohong. Kemarin setelah gagal membujuk Hinata, Naruto langsung menanyakan mengapa ibunya memilih orang yang tak bisa bernyanyi. Naruto ingat jawaban yang diberikan ibunya itu..

" _Aku mendengarnya langsung dan aku sangat yakin Hinata bisa bernyanyi dan juga suaranya sangat bagus, cocok untuk band kalian"_

Karena itu, kali ini Naruto mengajak Hinata berbicara di klub musik. Mungkin kalau Hinata melihat ruangan klub mereka, Hinata akan tertarik untuk masuk klub.

"Ini ruangan kami" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu ruangan.

Didalam ada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menyetel gitar, bukannya melihat ruangan, Hinata malah melihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menoleh, kini pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk ikut klub ini" ucap Hinata mengalihkan keadaan.

"Kenapa, kalau kau suka bernyanyi, kau juga pasti akan suka.."

"Maaf, aku tak suka bernyanyi" sela Hinata, kemudian ia meninggalkan Naruto, lagi.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, tapi Sasuke hanya menggendikkan bahu.

 **Membujuk Hinata bagian 3…..**

Kali ini Naruto langsung kekelas Hinata saat jam istirahat.

"Hina.."

"Maaf Uzumaki-san, aku harus pergi sekarang" sela Hinata sebelum berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hampir saja mengeran frustasi kalau dirinya tak ingat sedang berada dikelas orang yang keadaannya sangat ramai.

 **Please, Don't Go**

Sasuke tak tahu kenapa dirinya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tersembunyi, baru saja ia bepikir untuk kembali kekelas, matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Hyuuga Hinata, sedang berdiri didepan lorong gelap membelakangi Sasuke, dari gerak-gerik tubuhnya, Sasuke tahu gadis itu sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk masuk kedalam atau tidak. Melihat itu, Sasuke jadi ingat kalau sudah semingu ini Hinata menghindari Naruto yang terus mencoba untuk membujuk gadis itu. Tapi lihat sekarang, Sasuke yakin gadis itu ingin pergi keruang tersembunyi dan memainkan piano seperti dulu.

'Apa-apaan dia? Setelah menolak tawaran Naruto dengan beribu cara, sekaran dia malah ingin bermain musik' pikir Sasuke kesal.

Kalau dipikir-pikir karena sudah seminggu Hinata menghindari Naruto, itu berarti waktu perlombaan klub mereka hanya tinggal tiga minggu lagi dan itu juga berarti bahwa mereka benar-benar tak punya waktu untuk membujuk Hinata terus-menerus.

Melihat Hinata yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam lorong gelap, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk ikut masuk, sepertinya ia harus mencoba mengajak Hinata juga kalau ia tak mau klubnya batal ikut perlombaan. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lorong gelap, semakin dekat Sasuke dengan ruangan itu, semakin jelas suara dentingan piano dan suara Hinata terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan tersembunyi. Dan saat itu ia mendapati Hinata sedang memandanginya dengan wajah terkejut, sedetik kemudian Sasuke melihat Hinata sudah bangkit dan bersiap pergi dari ruangan ini. Saat Hinata melewati Sasuke, Sasuke menahan lengan Hinata. Kejadian ini mengingatkan Hinata dengan kejadian saat mereka pertama bertemu.

" _Pergilah"_

Perkataan yang diucapkan Sasuke saat itu masih tercetak jelas didalam ingatannya, karena itu sebelum Sasuke mengusirnya seperti saat itu, Hinata ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tak berniat melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau jelas-jelas bisa dan suka bernyanyi, tapi kenapa kau menolak tawaran Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Hinata. Perlahan Sasuke juga melepas genggamannya dari tangan Hinata, saat ia melihat gadis itu sudah tak berniat untuk kabur.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata jadi ingat kalau dua alasan itulah yang diberikannya kepada Naruto. Pertama, ia tak bisa bernyanyi dan yang kedua, ia tak suka bernyanyi. Tapi dua alasan tentu saja tak bisa mempengaruhi Sasuke karena Sasuke jelas-jelas sudah dua kali mendengarnya bernyanyi. Tapi anehnya, saat Hinata memberikan dua alasan itu pada Naruto, Hinata yakin Sasuke juga mendengarnya tapi tak sekalipun Sasuke membantu Naruto dengan mengatakan Hinata sudah berbohong. Melihat itu, Hinata yakin, Sasuke sebenarnya tak setuju kalau Hinata ikut klub musik.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab, lagipula aku tak peduli dengan jawabanmu. Tapi kau harus tahu, mulai besok kau akan ikut klub musik" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"APA?!" Hinata hampir memekik, ia merasa telinganya sedikit bermasalah.

"Mulai besok kau akan ikut latihan" lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata mendengus ketika mendengar itu, apa Sasuke tak sadar, salah satu alasan dia tak mau ikut adalah karena awalnya Sasuke bersikap seolah tak menginginkannya, meskipun itu bukan alasan utama Hinata tapi tetap saja Sasuke ikut menyumbang alasan untuk dirinya menolak.

"Apa kau bercanda?! Aku tidak mau!" ucap Hinata tak kalah tegas. Hinata berbalik dan bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Tapi lagi-lagi gerakan Hinata terhenti, karena tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu ruangan sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh Hinata dan mendorongnya hingga punggung Hinata harus membentur pintu yang sudah tertutup. Kedua tangan Sasuke menahan bahu Hinata sehingga Hinata tak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. "Kau pikir aku bercanda saat aku mengatakan Kau harus ikut klub musik?!" Sasuke mendesis tajam

 **TBC**

Pojok review

NurmalaPrieska :oke, tapi ini kurang kilat ya.. :D

Reza Juliana322 : di chap ini juga udah tau kok :D

HipHipHuraHura: makasih lo udah baca :)

hinatachannn2505: okeee ini udah lanjut :)

Rei D'Nightmare : Hyuuga sama Uchiha gak ada apa-apa kok, Cuma Sasunya aja yang gak suka. Sasu tetep ikut klub kok. Iya dichap ini SasuHinanya udah banyak ketemu kan?


	4. Chapter 4-Sing For You

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya …_

" _Apa kau bercanda?! Aku tidak mau!" ucap Hinata tak kalah tegas. Hinata berbalik dan bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan ini._

 _Tapi lagi-lagi gerakan Hinata terhenti, karena tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu ruangan sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh Hinata dan mendorongnya hingga punggung Hinata harus membentur pintu yang sudah tertutup. Kedua tangan Sasuke menahan bahu Hinata sehingga Hinata tak bisa bergerak._

 _Sasuke menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. "Kau pikir aku bercanda saat aku mengatakan Kau harus ikut klub musik?!" Sasuke mendesis tajam_

 **Please, Don't Go**

Hinata duduk di meja belajarnya gelisah, ia tak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang disekolah.

" _Kau pikir aku bercanda saat aku mengatakan Kau harus ikut klub musik?!"_

Kata-kata Sasuke kembali terngiang ditelinganya, seharusnya saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, Hinata membalasnya dengan perkataan yang lebih tegas, dia kan seorang Hyuuga tapi nyatanya, saat itu Hinata hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Saat itu Hinata tak tahu kenapa dirinya tak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke, tapi sekarang Hinata sadar itu semua karena Sasuke mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menakutkan sehingga dirinya merasa seperti seekor semut, yang meskipun bisa menggigit tapi ujung-ujungnya akan mati juga karena Sasuke bisa langsung menginjaknya.

"Hinata.. kau ini seorang Hyuuga, tak seharusnya kau takut pada Sasuke" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau ayahnya tahu Hinata takut dengan seorang Uchiha yang pada dunia bisnis adalah saingan Hyuuga, maka habislah dirinya. Hinata benci Uchiha Sasuke, titik. Mulai besok ia akan menjauhi Sasuke, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Nona, sudah waktunya makan malam"

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara salah satu pelayan dirumahnya, reflek ia menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Iya Bi, aku akan turun sebentar lagi" balas Hinata saat menemukan pelayannya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Baik, nona" ucap pelayan itu lagi sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata langsung bersiap, didalam keluarganya, makan malam harus selalu bersama dan diadakan secara formal, semua anggota keluarga harus selalu hadir kecuali ada urusan yang benar-benar penting. Karena itu, sekarang Hinata mempersiapkan diri dengan menggunakan pakaian yang pantas bukannya kaus putih polos dan celana pendek selutut yang tadi digunakannya untuk belajar. Berlebihan bukan? Padahal ini hanyalah makan malam biasa yang dihadiri dengan keluarganya sendiri saja, jadi untuk apa juga harus selalu berpakaian formal. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Hinata sempat menanyakan masalah ini pada ibunya, dan ibunya bilang 'Ini sudah tradisi'.

'Kenapa aku terlahir dikeluarga ini?'

Terkadang pertanyaan seperti itu sering muncul di kepala Hinata, dan tak pernah sekalipun Hinata menemukan jawabannya.

Hinata keluar dengan pakaian formalnya, dress putih polos selutut dengan heels hitam yang malam ini dikenakannya, rambut indigonya digulung keatas untuk menambah kesan anggun, tak lupa Hinata menyapu wajahnya dengan bedak tipis serta memakai lipgloss dibibirnya agar tak terlihat pucat. Hinata merutuki penampilannya.

'Ini hanya untuk makan malam keluarga, dan dirumah, tapi kenapa harus seformal ini?!' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Sebelum menuruni tangga, Hinata memasang senyum palsunya, senyum yang membuatnya terlihat anggun.

Dimeja makan, Hinata sudah melihat Hanabi-adiknya yang sudah kelas tiga SMP- dan Neji- Sepupunya yang baru lulus kuliah dan sudah tinggal dengan keluarga Hinata semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dunia sepuluh tahun lalu- mereka berdua sedang duduk dimeja yang sama tapi sama sekali tak saling peduli satu sama lain. Hanabi sedang sibuk bermain handphonenya, dan Neji sedang sibuk dengan tabletnya. Hinata tak melihat kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia juga tak mau repot-repot bertanya atau mencari.

Hinata duduk disamping Hanabi. Hinata melihat penampilan Hanabi yang malam ini tak berbeda jauh dengannya, menggunakan dress selutut tapi warnanya bukan putih melainkan hitam dengan heels hitam juga ditambah ia mengecat rambutnya yang tadinya berwarna coklat berubah menjadi hitam. Melihat itu, Hinata hanya bisa menahan senyumnya. Sama seperti Hinata, Hanabi juga tak suka dengan tradisi aneh ini. Karena itu, sebagai tanda tak sukanya, Hanabi selalu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam setiap makan malam, karena tingkah Hanabi ini, acara yang seharusnya terlihat seperti makan malam malah jadi terlihat seperti acara pemakaman.

Hinata ingat hari dimana pertama kali Hanabi melakukan aksi protesnya ini, yaitu tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, ibunya hanya bisa menganga saat melihat Hanabi turun dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan rambutnya pun dicat Hitam, sedangkan Hinata dan Neji menatapnya tak percaya, dan ayahnya malah sudah memberi tatapan tajam pada Hanabi. Melihat semua keluaganya sudah hampir jatuh pingsan, Hanabi malah bersikap cuek dengan duduk disamping Hinata lalu mengambil piring kemudian meraih beberapa makanan yang tersedia dimeja makan dan menyantapnya seolah tak ada orang lain disana.

Seandainya Hinata memiliki keberanian seperti Hanabi, pasti Hinata juga akan melakukannya atau setidaknya Hinata akan mendukung aksi Hanabi terang-terangan.

Hinata baru sadar dari lamunannya saat melihat pergerakan Hanabi dan Neji, mereka berdua langsung menyimpan barang elektronik yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, Hinata langsung tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka melakukan hal itu, karena ayah dan ibu Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan. Untuk sesaat terjadi keheningan di meja makan, semuanya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Hinata, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya ayah Hinata memecah keheningan.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas sebelum berbicara. "Baik yah"

"Apa ada teman yang mengganggumu?" Tanya ayah Hinata lagi. Setiap tahun Hinata selalu mendapat pertanyaan ini dari ayahnya-Hyuuga Hiashi- sekilas pertanyaan ini terdengar seperti orang tua yang khawatir anaknya di bully disekolah-yang pastinya tidak mungkin terjadi karena Hinata adalah seorang Hyyuga, yang berani membullynya bisa dipastikan akan menyesal seumur hidup- tapi didalam keluarganya pertanyaan ini berarti 'Apa ada teman yang mengganggu BELAJARMU?' karena kalau sampai ada, bisa dipastikan ayahnya akan turun tangan, ayahnya tak mau mengambil resiko nilai Hinata turun karena hal itu.

Dan setiap tahunnya pun Hinata selalu memberi jawaban yang sama 'Tidak ada' karena Hinata memang tidak pernah dekat dengan teman-teman satu sekolahnya jadi secara otomatis memang tidak ada orang yang bisa menganggunya, kenal saja tidak bagaimana mau mengganggu? Tapi jawaban itu hanya berlaku untuk tahun-tahun lalu, karena tahun ini Hinata satu kelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke-manusia paling mengganggu yang pernah ditemuinya-ingin sekali Hinata menyebut nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' sebagai orang yang sangat mengganggu, tapi mengingat Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, ditambah lagi sekolahnya juga milik keluarga Sasuke, Hinata yakin ayahnya tak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Hinata seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Hinata, setelah lulus kau akan kuliah di Amerika, ayah sudah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanmu nanti disana" ucap Ayah Hinata lagi.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ayahnya, senyum anggun yang selalu ditunjukkan didepan keluarganya.

"Ayah harap kau bisa berprestasi seperti Neji saat kuliah nanti"

"Iya ayah" jawab Hinata masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, beda dengan ekspresi yang terlihat senang, tangannya kini sedang meremas sendok yang dipegangnya untuk meluapkan perasaan tertekan yang memenuhi hatinya.

 **Please, Don't Go**

Hinata langsung membereskan bukunya saat Asuma-sensei meninggalkan kelas.

"Ayo"

Deg

Hinata hampir saja menjatuhkan buku-bukunya saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya, Hinata menoleh untuk melihat orang yang mengagetkannya itu.

"U-uchiha-san?" Hinata mengernyit bingung.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Hinata, Sasuke langsung memegang lengan Hinata dan menariknya keluar kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis Hinata pelan, ia tak ingin orang-orang mendengar nada bicaranya sekarang. Selain berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dari tangannya, Hinata juga harus berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini mendapat tatapan mematikan dari beberapa siswi disekolah ini, Hinata tak tahu apa alasannya tapi sepertinya itu karena ia berjalan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sangat terkenal disini?" Tanya Hinata disela-sela kepanikannya karena terus ditatap dengan tatapan iri sekaligus benci.

"Ya, hanya kau saja yang tidak tahu siapa aku" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Hinata tak terima.

"Terserah" ucap Sasuke tak peduli.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan sinis, membuat Hinata sadar dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata menyentakkan tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke, gerakan Hinata itu membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti yang otomatis membuat Hinata berhenti juga. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata datar.

Hinata yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke. Ada dua alasan mengapa Hinata lebih memilih menatap tangannya, pertama, tentu saja ia takut ditatap oleh Sasuke dan yang kedua ia sedang sibuk memikirkan cara agar Sasuke mau melepaskannya dan membiarkan dirinya pergi. Tapi sebelum sempat Hinata mendapat ide, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Hinata sehingga secara otomatis tubuh Hinata mendekati Sasuke, untung saja Hinata sempat mengendalikan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa memberhentikan pergerakan tubuhnya tepat didepan dada bidang Sasuke, karena kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan kepala Hinata sekarang sudah menempel di dada bidang Sasuke dan orang-orang pasti akan salah paham jika melihat adegan seperti itu nantinya. Meskipun tempatnya dan Sasuke berdiri sekarang tak termasuk tempat yang sering didatangi murid-murid atau bisa dibilang sepi tapi tetap saja jika ada yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat adegan yang Hinata bayangkan tadi bisa saja orang itu salah paham.

"Apa kau gila!?" ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke, sedetik kemudian Hinata menyadari ucapannya yang terdengar marah.

Sasuke mendengus melihat perubahan reaksi Hinata.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Tidak"

"Tap.."

"Diamlah!" ucap Sasuke lagi sebelum Hinata sempat berkata-kata.

Mendengar itu, darah Hinata jadi mendidih. "Memang kau pikir kau itu siapa?! Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?! Kau pikir aku ini boneka Hah?! Atau robot?! Kenapa kau seenaknya menarik tanganku tanpa persetujuan?! Kau tak punya sopan santun?!" bentak Hinata pada Sasuke. Untuk sejenak, Hinata melupakan statusnya yang seorang Hyuuga dan Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha, tak seharusnya seorang Hyuuga membentak seperti tadi dan tak seharusnya juga seorang Uchiha dibentak dengan kata-kata kasar apalagi kata-kata kasar itu keluar dari mulut Hyuuga yang seharusnya anggun dan bisa menyikapi segala masalah dengan kepala dingin.

Saat sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tangan Hinata langsung bergetar. Ia takut, apakah nanti Sasuke akan mengejeknya karena dirinya tak pantas jadi seorang Hyuuga? Atau Sasuke akan menyebarkan gosip kepada semua siswa kalau dirinya tak pantas menjadi Hyuuga? Bagaimana kalau ayahnya tahu? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti?

"Sudah selesai?"

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Hah?"

"Kalau sudah selesai, bisakah sekarang kau diam dan ikut saja?" Tanya Sasuke, pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas tak membutuhkan jawaban karena sebelum Hinata sempat menyaring pertanyaan Sasuke, pria itu sudah mulai menariknya lagi entah kemana.

 **Please, Don't Go**

Hinata menunduk, matanya menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri.

"Ja-jadi, kau memutuskan untuk bergabung?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

Lima menit yang lalu, Naruto dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke, sebenarnya bukan karena Sasuke Naruto terkejut melainkan karena Hinata yang ikut dibelakang Sasuke. Naruto lebih terkejut lagi saat Sasuke mengatakan Hinata akan bergabung dengan klub musik. Awalnya, Naruto berpikir Sasuke pasti hanya menawarkannya pada Hinata dan karena Hinata menyukai Sasuke jadi Hinata dengan sukarela menerima tawaran Sasuke, tapi, sekarang Naruto tak berpikir seperti itu lagi. Melihat Hinata yang semenjak datang sampai sekarang masih diam bahkan terlihat takut, Naruto tahu kalau Hinata berada disini bukan karena sukarela tapi karena paksaan dari Sasuke. Naruto sangat tahu sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini, semakin ditolak maka akan semakin dipaksa.

Untuk saat ini, Naruto kasihan melihat Hinata tapi disaat yang sama juga Naruto tak bisa membiarkan Hinata pergi karena klub mereka benar-benar sedang membutuhkan seorang vokalis, karena itu, Naruto membiarkan permainan yang dibuat Sasuke berlanjut.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di klub kami" ucap Naruto buru-buru sebelum Hinata menjawab dengan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Diam

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, ruang klub kembali hening. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara, Hinata masih sibuk dengan kegugupannya sedangkan Sasuke-orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Hinata-malah sedang sibuk mengecek keadaan gitarnya dan Gaara, jangan ditanyakan lagi, anak itu memang tak pernah datang tepat waktu malah terkadang ia tak datang keruang klub jika menurutnya tak ada latihan yang penting. Jadi sekarang tinggalah Naruto yang harus punya inisiatif meramaikan suasana yang sangat canggung ini.

Naruto berdehem, mencoba meminta perhartian dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Namun hasilnya nihil, Hinata dan Sasuke sama sekali tak merespon. Baru saja Naruto ingin mendesah kecewa, pintu ruang klub terbuka. Kini semua perhatian teralihkan ke ambang pintu.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Gaara singkat.

Naruto mendesah lega, mungkin bagi yang lain Gaara memang terlambat tapi bagi Naruto Gaara datang tepat waktu, sangat tepat malah, sampai-sampai Naruto ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara. Meskipun tak mengubah suasana canggung nantinya, tapi setidaknya dengan kedatangan Gaara, Naruto jadi punya teman untuk di ajak berbasa-basi.

"Oh, kau vokalis baru itu?" Tanya Gaara saat menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Hinata diam, kalau ia mengangguk berarti ia menyutujui keputusan Sasuke yang seenaknya tapi kalau menggeleng, Hinata tak tega, entah kenapa melihat ekspresi Naruto dan Gaara yang sangat mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' membuat Hinata jadi ingin memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan mereka berdua.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara. Kau?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata" jawab Hinata sambil menerima uluran tangan Gaara.

'Hangat'

Hinata merasa tangan Gaara sangat hangat, kehangatan itu membuat Hinata sedikit merasa tenang, karena kegugupannya tadi, Hinata merasa tangannya jadi sedingin es.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Hinata menunduk, malu. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan ia gugup sekaligus takut berada disini, karena itu tangannya menjadi dingin.

"Sasuke tak suka panas, karena itu AC diruangan ini tak pernah dimatikan kecuali saat kita sedang tidak latihan" ucap Gaara sambil berjalan kearah lemari yang berada didekat pintu masuk.

Hinata terus melihat gerak-gerik Gaara, Hinata melihat Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemari itu.

"Kalau kau kedinginan, kau bisa gunakan ini" ucap Gaara sambil menyodorkan jaket berwarna merah.

Hinata menerima jaket itu. "Terima kasih" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tak masalah"

"Eumm, Hinata maaf karena aku tak menyadari kalau kau kedinginan" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Karena suasana canggung tadi, Naruto sampai lupa kalau Hinata baru pertama kali datang keruangan ini, ruangan yang menurut hampir semua orang yang pernah masuk kesini adalah ruangan paling dingin yang ada disekolah.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, sebenarnya bukan karena AC Hinata merasa tubuhnya kedinginan meskipun memang itu sedikit berpengaruh.

"Jadi, kita akan latihan perdana dengan vokalis baru?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah bersiap dengan bassnya.

Mendengar itu Hinata jadi gugup "I..itu.. tidak pernah bernyanyi.."

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Ma-maksudku, aku ti-tidak pernah bernyanyi didepan orang lain" Hinata membenarkan maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah" ucap Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya selama berada di ruang ini.

Hinata tersentak, Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Untuk permulaan, bagaimana kalau akustik saja" ucap Sasuke lagi kali ini ia mengambil gitar akustinya.

Gaara dan Naruto langsung mengangguk setuju saat medengar tawaran Sasuke, untuk permulaan memang lebih baik Hinata bernyanyi lagu yang lebih memfokuskan suara Hinata dibanding musiknya agar Hinata bisa lebih percaya diri dengan suaranya.

"Kau mau lagu apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu banyak lagu"

Sasuke memetik gitarnya sehingga menimbulkan irama-irama yang indah.

Hinata tahu nada ini, musik ini, Hinata sangat tahu. Ini adalah lagu kesukaannya, lagu yang selalu ia nyanyikan saat dirinya merasa tertekan. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan gitarnya, dari ekspresi Sasuke, Hinata yakin Sasuke sebenarnya masih berusaha mengingat setiap detail nadanya.

 _Dawai-dawai gitar_

 _Musnah oleh kesunyian yang putih_

Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke mulai menyanyikannya, benar juga, waktu itu diruang tersembunyi Sasuke juga menyanyikan lagu ini.

 _Hari ini aku ingin mnceritakan kisahku_

 _Yang tak bisa aku akhiri….._

Hinata mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi mendekati piano saat Sasuke mulai berdehem mengikuti irama, sepertinya Sasuke sudah tak tahu lirik selanjutnya, karena itu Hinata ingin membantunya, Hinata tak suka jika lagu ini tak diselesaikan. Hinata mulai menekan tuts-tuts pianonya, ia menyesuaikan dengan nada gitar yang sudah dimainkan Sasuke, setelah suara pianonya dan gitar Sasuke menyatu Hinata baru mulai melanjutkan lagunya.

 _Mungkin aku begitu takut menghadapi kegagalan_

 _Hingga tak bisa mengungkapkan cintaku padamu_

 _Aku takut kau akan pergi_

 _Apabila aku mengunkapkannya_

Gaara dan Naruto terpana mendengar suara Hinata, suaranya sangat merdu, lembut tapi tidak lemah, suara yang sangat sempurna dan cocok untuk segala tipe musik.

 _Aku akhirnya mampu mengumpulkan keberanian_

 _Untuk mengungkapkan rahasia ini_

 _Meskipun kau memilih untuk tak acuh_

 _Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu_

 _Caramu menangis, caramu tersenyum_

 _Kamu seperti sebuah lukisan yang terukir indah dipikiranku_

 _Cinta yang ingin aku utarakan_

 _Cinta yang tak bisa aku utarakan_

 _Jika aku mengungkapkannya sekarang_

 _Kumohon dengarlah_

 _Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu_

 _Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu_

 _Betapa aku berharap_

 _Kau menjawab sambil tersenyum_

 **(EXO-Sing For You-terjemahan Indonesia)**

Hinata menekan tuts piano untuk terakhir kalinya. Naruto masih menganga bahkan setelah Hinata menyelesaikan lagunya, menurutnya, suara Hinata sangat indah tapi entah kenapa Naruto tak tega untuk tepuk tangan, mungkin karena lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata kali ini terkesan menyedihkan sehingga Naruto merasa jika ia bertepuk tangan ia akan membuat Hinata semakin sedih.

"Bagus, sangat bagus" ucap Gaara.

Pipi Hinata langsung memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara, sekilas ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang duduk disamping Gaara, Hinata melihat seulas senyum tercetak diwajah Sasuke. Tunggu, senyum? Tersenyum? Hinata melihat wajah Sasuke lagi, tapi ia tak melihat senyuman tadi di wajah Sasuke, sepertinya itu hanya khayalan saja.

 **Please, Don't Go**

 _Plaaakkk_

" _Sudah ayah katakan jangan ikut klub yang membuat nilaimu turun"_

" _Tapi aku menyukainya"_

" _Kau pikir dengan menyukainya kau akan sukses"_

" _Apa 'sukses' itu lebih penting dibanding kebahagiaan?"_

" _Anak kurang ajar! Kau memang tak pantas menjadi anakku"_

" _Hiks..ayah..hiks..ma-mafkan aku"_

" _Pergilah"_

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia kembali memimpikan kejadian itu, kejadian lima tahun lalu saat dirinya kelas satu SMP. Dulu, Hinata pernah ikut klub musik, dari kecil Hinata memang menyukai musik tapi ia tak pernah menunjukkan pada keluarganya karena Hinata tahu keluarganya pasti tak akan mendukung hobinya. Saat SMP, sekolah Hinata memiliki klub musik yang sangat terkenal, klub musik sekolahnya selalu mendapat juara satu dalam perlombaan, mereka juga sering diundang diluar kegiatan sekolah sehingga personil klub mereka tidak hanya dikenal oleh orang-orang disekitar sekolah saja. Karena prestasi yang banyak itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub itu.

Tapi tak lama, tiga bulan kemudian ayahnya mengetahui kegiatan Hinata yang dinilai tak berguna. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata dimarahi habis-habisan. Setelah hari itu, klub musik disekolahnya dibubarkan.

Hinata tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa yang melakukannya, sama seperti Hinata, semua siswa disekolahnya pun mengetahui dalang dibalik bubarnya klub musik. Karena itu, selama dua tahun setelahnya Hinata terus dibenci oleh semua siswa disekolah itu, meskipun tak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan tapi Hinata tahu semua siswa selalu mebicarakannya saat ia tak ada.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bersalah karena sudah menikmati kejadian tadi siang saat diruang klub musik. Tak seharusnya ia berada disana, seharusnya ia menolak dengan tegas, seharusnya..seharusnya..

"Seharusnya aku menjauhi mereka dari awal, sekarang belum terlambatkan untuk menjauh?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

Halloo minnaaa…..

Lama banget ya Ita Upnya :D

Oh iya.. di chap ini Ita memperkenalkan sebuah lagu

Deng.. deng.. deng..

Yup … EXO-Sing For You

Siapa yang tahu lagu ini? yang tahu angkat jempolnya :D

Kenapa Ita pilih lagu ini?

Jawabannya karena Ita juga K-pop lovers :D engga deh bercanda

Itu karena menurut Ita, lirik lagu ini mirip banget sama keadaan Hinata.. mungkin di chap ini kalian belum terlalu paham di mana miripnya tapi semakin jauh chapnya nanti kalian bakal nemuin kesamaan lirik lagunya sama keadaan Hinata... tapi bukan keadaan percintaannya ya.. :D

Karena itu Ita milih lagu ini buat ost utama FF ini *Busetdah pake ost segala*

Eummm terakhir makasih buat yang udah baca dan review dan maaf juga karena Ita gak bisa bales reviewnya soalnya Ita nulis ini juga buru-buru… maap ya… tapi Ita selalu baca kok review-an kalian… jadi Ita Cuma bisa bilang makasih sebanyak-banyaknya, lain kali pasti Ita bales kok :)

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya *lambai-lambai tangan*


End file.
